


Awkward

by SilverNight88



Category: Avengers, Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Comics, comics - Fandom
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, emtro, i dont know a ship name for this so i just used what i had sorry, quickmind, synsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Emily invites Pietro to her apartment and finds that first times are never easy, even for superheroes.(Look I just jumped onto this ship and needed a fluffy awkward romance between these two.)





	Awkward

** Awkward **

It was awkward.

The first time.

It didn’t start out that way.

No, it started out unexpected and sweet. Pietro had brought her home after a movie night, he was set to leave after a shy good bye but she reached out and touched his elbow with a small smile and a nervous question, _did he want coffee?_

He stopped from turning and said while his eyes shifted away, almost embarrassed, _I can’t, my metabolism doesn’t mix well with coffee, and I tend to avoid it._

_Oh._

She wanted the ground to swallow her up. She should have considered that with his abilities there were certain things that he couldn’t enjoy. She didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t have her coffee.

Pulling back her hand Emily tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and thought desperately of what to say. He piped up, still not looking at her, “However I do like tea… if you have any?”

A small sigh of relief that almost sounded like a giggle escaped her lips. “Of course… ummm come in.”

A key turned in the door and two pairs of feet stepped into her small apartment. She told him to sit as she prepared the tea. Quickly opening cabinet doors until she found a small unopened box shoved in the back, she was happy to have found it but was also wondering when she had bought it since tea wasn’t her normal drink.

Boiling the water she peeked through her tiny kitchen window to see Pietro looking around and sitting on the couch as though he was ready to bolt at any moment. She set about putting together a tea tray, two cups, a bowl of sugar, some milk, _did he like milk? Maybe he was more of a tea with lemon kind of guy?_ Just to be safe she put that out as well. At the last second she added some honey to the tray.

The tea pot boiled, letting out a whistling sound and he called out, “Need any help?”

His accent held a hint of some European country, a mix of the different places he had been as a child. He told her once that he and Wanda wandered a lot and he found languages to be easy to learn, for him at least. He also talked about books and other things but she had been too nervous. She still wasn’t used to being a super hero and being on a team with others like Quicksilver.

“No it’s almost done.”

She had been drawn to Pietro and found him handsome, but she didn’t think he thought of her the same, yet he had taken her out several times and though she insisted they weren’t dating and he agreed with her they kinda… were? She had stopped saying that after a while and just enjoyed spending time with him. She hadn’t felt this way before, nervous flutters in her stomach when she thought of him. Her hands moved making the tea while her mind raced in circles, right now she had him on her couch in her living room after a night of relaxed movie watching, _hell she couldn’t even remember what the movie was!_ She had been sneaking peeks at his profile as he watched.

Setting the tray down before him she sat and smoothed out her jeans, she had been wearing casual clothes just like him, it was weird to not see him in his uniform but she liked it better.

“Milk?”

“Honey please and 5 sugars.”

She nodded and fixed his cup handing it to him as she made her own. She wasn’t a tea person so she just dumped a few spoons of sugars and stirred.

The silence was loud.

The ringing clinking of her spoon against her cup made her set the spoon down quickly and lifted the cup to her lips just to have something to do. Blowing on the tea she glanced over at Pietro who met her eyes and gave her a small smile. _Was he nervous too?_ She didn’t think he would be after all he was an Avenger for far longer than she had been. He probably had dated lots of women; they probably threw themselves all over him and loved to touch his hair. _What was she doing?_ She took a sip and the tea and it almost scalded her tongue but she didn’t let the pain show as she returned his smile.

“Is your tea good?”

_Idiot. What sort of question is that?!_

*****

_OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND LOOK SHE IS SMILING AT YOU SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL ITS BEEN YEARS AND NOW YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT HOW THE HELL IS SHE EVEN PRETTIER WHEN SHE SMILES ITS NOT FAIR YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT EARILER WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO OH MY GO OH MY GOD SHE IS TALKING PAY ATTENTION! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_

“Yes.”

Emily’s smile widened and he sighed inside, relieved that he had answered her question whatever it was correctly, he thought she had been asking if he liked his tea but he couldn’t be sure since he was nervous.

It had been so long since he had been with anyone other than Crystal. He and Warbird had more of a physical contact relationship and she didn’t much care for conversation. He didn’t want to mess this up with Emily like he messed up so many things in his life, he was taking this slow, so very slow… but he wanted to kiss her. He had been dreaming about it actually, wondering if she would kiss back.

_Damn he was falling so hard for her and didn’t know if she even liked him!_

He wondered if he should just do it, just kiss her but instead he drank his tea quickly and set it down next to her cup. It was a good thing he did because in the next second he had a face full of soft lips as Emily missed her target and ended up kissing him on the corner of his mouth instead of his lips. Her arms were straight on his shoulders as if she had fallen and used him for balance, he could see her hazel brown eyes staring straight into him as a horrified look came over her face and she pulled away quickly. He was still sitting on the couch with two hands upraised from the surprise.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m sorry. I just thought. I just wanted. You can go if you want and I didn’t mean to-”

Pietro moved fast and was now sitting right next to her, he took her hands and waited for her to look up at him and said, “I just wanted to too, but I didn’t know if you wanted to.”

She let out a burst of laughter, wiping the embarrassed tears from her eyes and Pietro joined after a second, his laugh wasn’t as loud but it was genuine until it went away and his nerves returned. She looked up at him and he ran a hand through his hair.

She wanted him to kiss her.

He leaned in slow, it was hard to do things so slow, giving her enough time to pull away but she met him in the middle. The kiss was sweet and soon turned into awkward fumbling as Emily tried to pull his shirt off. He could use his speed to have them both naked in a matter of seconds but he didn’t want to rush things. Not this time.

He moved so that he was now sitting with his back against the couch and Emily on his lap, his erection strained painfully against his pants.

The kiss broke so Emily could take off his shirt, her brown eyes darkened as she took in his bare chest and he wondered if she liked what she saw. Most other women liked the heroes who had more muscles, his were leaner, better fit for a runner and his adam’s apple bobbed when she ran her soft fingers down the length of his chest to his belt. An unsure look from Emily and a reassuring nod from Pietro was the last thing that he remembered before she unbuckled his belt and he helped her with taking off her clothes as well.

Pietro loved this, seeing her so intimately, and the fact that she was trusting him just made this feel more... more... something that he couldn’t describe. His hands ran the length of her body then asking her one last time, “ _Are you sure?”_

To which she whispered “ _yes,”_ there were no more words. Just the heat of her body against his, her chest pressed against his own as he took her lips in another kiss, harder this time, his tongue slipped into her mouth and she eagerly followed.

*****

Naked and writhing against each other it didn’t feel as sexy as it looked in the movies or TV.

It felt weird.

His breath on her skin as he kissed her neck.

The sensitive way she touched him unsure of what he liked.

How he tried to move fast then stilled and moved slower, his body practically vibrating from his energy.

To be so close to someone and still feel awkward, Emily wondered why Pietro was going so slow, he was touching her like she was made of glass and it was driving her crazy.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she began to move against him, he seemed… nervous and then suddenly she pulled and gave him a look, “Are you… am I doing this right?”

_Maybe superheroes did things differently?_

An embarrassed look came over him and he whispered, “Yes, I mean it’s not you. It’s just… I don’t want to rush things…”

“Rush things? I’m sitting naked in your lap. I want this… so maybe you can help me make this feel a little less awkward?”

“Oh it’s not just me. Thank god.” His hands covered his face and his ice blue eyes peaked though his fingers, “It’s just that I like you.”

“I would hope so, I mean like I said, me naked, you naked, I really hope you do like me or this is going to feel even more embarrassing.”

“No I mean I really really like you and I have a tendency to mess things up in my life and I don’t want this to be like that so I was trying to take things slow but you’re really amazing-“

She shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips, “You’re starting to go a little too fast for me to understand but I get it,” another smile, “Well we both feel awkward and I would really really like to kiss you again and more but if you want to go slow then we can-”

“NO!”

Emily’s teasing had jolted Pietro up and he pulled her closer so that she wouldn’t fall off his lap. “I mean no. Let’s just go a little faster maybe?”

She ran her fingers through his silvery white hair, marveling at its brilliance and looked down at him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

Later she cuddled into him as they lay on the couch and sighed as he ran his fingers through her black hair.

It was awkward.

The first time.

But the next time it would be better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. Sorry this isn't longer but if I get another idea for them then I will write it!
> 
> Comments and Kudoes are always welcome!


End file.
